scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fowl Play
Fowl Play is the first episode of the second season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang gets involved in a mystery dealing with a corrupt government and a giant crow. Plot A little kid was playing outside in a very grey looking town with a huge tree in the back of it. All of a sudden his ball started rolling and rolled outside of the towns borders. He went to go get it but his mother came out of the house. "Jackson what do you think you are doing young man." The mother asked suspiciously. "Getting my ball." He responded. "I don't think so. I'm sorry honey, but it looks like you'll need a new ball." The mother said. The boy sighed. "Why can't I just go outside of the borders for one second to get my ball, it's literally like a centimeter outside." The mother walked over to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Because the Great Crow is always watching and one of the rules is that if you leave the town and you're a citizen, then the Great Crow will swoop down, take you away to his nest in the Great Tree, swallow you whole, digest you, then regurgitate your bones in order to eat you again." She smiled. The little boy ran off crying. "He'll understand someday." She walked inside also, but the little boy snuck out of the back of their house. He walked over to the towns border and barely reached a finger over when a loud squawk echoed throughout the town. "Mama?" The boy said terrified as he picked up his ball. All of a sudden a giant crow flew straight towards him! --- The mystery machine was slowly going to a halt on a dreary countryside road. "How did we run out of gas!?" Fred asked angrily "Maybe cause like we've been driving around constantly for the past 14 hours looking for a mystery." Shaggy retorted. Scooby giggled as Fred's face got red. "Hey, at least this is how we usually end up in some sort of mystery." Velma said. "Yeah and look, that creepy little town over there might have both gas and a mystery!" Daphne said optimistically. The gang all looked over at the town. It was surrounded be large fences and a sign out front read "Murderville". "Murderville!" Scooby and Shaggy screamed. "That's insane. They must not economically rely on tourism." Scooby shook his head. "I think it looks quaint." Daphne smiled. "Well I guess we'll go see if they've got a gas station or something in 'Murderville'" Fred said. The gang got out of the Mystery Machine and saw many townsfolk retreat back into their homes and watch them form there windows. They passed an old lady sharpening a knife, a man cleaning a pistol, and a kid wiping off an axe. The gang shivered. The gang finally saw a nice looking woman and decided to ask her for directions. "Hello Miss, do you know where the nearest gas station is?" Fred asked politely. The woman stared at them. Daphne smiled and waved at her nicely, Shaggy and Scooby were shaking, and Velma was looking at her calculatingly. "Help police!!" The woman screamed. "These people are disobeying the elders' rules!" All of a sudden several police officers on horses trotted in. A rather flamboyant looking Detective, wearing really 80s looking shades hopped off one horse. "What seems to be the problem ma'am" he asked smugly, twiddling with the toothpick in his mouth. "These people just asked about car gasoline and cars! They should go visit the City Elders for punishment." The woman accused. "I assure you sir, we didn't know of any such rules, you see our car broke down-" Velma explained. "There it is again!" The woman yelled. "Easy tiger... You folks, if you want to come with me, I'll take you to the City elders. They'll teach you a lesson or two about the ways of Murderville." The Detective laughed as the gang followed him onto horses. "Yay Horsies! Man I miss Pinky..." Daphne said sadly. "I can't go to jail! I won't last! Plus it'll go on my permanent record! How will I get into college! Oh no will I have to go to... a community college! Huh!" Velma panicked as the gang rode off. --- The group arrived at the town's city hall which was adorned with many statues of crows and many columns with crows feet as the base. The gang dismounted and followed the Detective. Velma, still panicking, tried to run away but was stopped by officer and restrained. They all went inside. There, inside, was a large room with a large intimidating podium with five seats behind it where five older people were sitting. "Hello Detective Fro, how are you doing today?" Asked the lady at the head of the podium (the highest seat). "Ok Head Elderwoman Reason." Detective Fro answered. "Very well, who are these delinquents?" Mrs. Reason eyed the gang up. Velma cried. "Please I beg! I'm innocent! I can't go to community college!" "Silence!" Mrs. Reason yelled. "These kids talked about cars Your Honor." Detective Fro explained, grinning. "Ah do I need to explain to the rules of Murderville to these strangers?" "Yes Your Honor." "Murderville is a town watched over and protected by the Great Crow. A giant crow who enforces the rules, if you will. The people of Murderville must obey or be eaten by the bird. So, we as the Council of Elders must make the rules for the town to follow if they want to stay safe." She explained. "However, being on the council leaves you exempt from the Great Crow's wrath." "Well that doesn't seem fair." Daphne thought allowed. "It's in the rules young purple girl." Elderwoman Reason responded. "You can read up on them if you want." She held out a giant book. "O I call it!" Velma grabbed the book, but immediately collapsed due to its weight. "I promise, I won't break the town rules ever again! I can't promise for my friends though. No offense guys." "Offense!" Scooby said, shocked. "Yeah, like, a lot of offense. It doesn't feel to good here under the bus." Shaggy said. "How do you get to be on the Council?" Daphne pondered. "Oh well girly, we only hold elections if a spot is open, but since all of us are aliv-" Said an old man elderman, but as he said it he died, not dramatically at all. Two nurses walked in and pulled him out on a stretcher. "Well looks like a seat is open after all." Said Mrs. Reason. "Cool. Then I'm gonna run to make Murderville a better place!" Daphne cheered. "Daphne in a position of power?" Fred got dizzy and collapsed. Two nurses walked in out him on a stretcher, but he got up. "Jeez I'm fine." They shrugged. "Now as rule #1 in the town rule book says... no meddling!" Mrs. Reason said. "Now get out of our chambers!" "Yeah and if I or the Great Crow catch you breaking the rules, I'd watch your back." Detective Fro warned, twirling his toothpick with his tongue. He laughed ominously..."Ow, I stabbed my tongue! --- The gang left City hall and began to walk the streets again. "No gas, no Mystery Machine, no phones, now what?" Fred asked. "Shhhh! Fred you just broke 3 rules just then. No car speak. No cars. No talk of phones... oh that's it bye bye Kingston hello... Great Crow!?" Velma screamed. "Great Crow College... never heard of it. How's their academia?" Daphne wondered. A squawk echoed throughout the town. As the great crow swooped towards the gang. "Z-zoinks!" Shaggy screamed. "Shaggy, Rule #6577, no using made up words." Velma warned. "What does it matter now the crow is already here!" Fred screamed. "Run!" Scooby ordered. The gang started running away, as Daphne began plastering posters on walls and signs. "Like, what are you doing Daph?" Shaggy asked as the gang was fleeing in terror. "Putting up my campaign posters. They say 'Daphne: Make Murderville Not the Worst Again!" Daphne flashed a poster at the gang showing her with a thumbs up at a crow. "I'm not even gonna ask how you got that many posters made." Fred said. The gang continued running. "Quick we can take shelter in the library!" Fred pointed as the gang got closer. "But the library is closed to the public according to rule #1209!" Velma panicked. The gang all ran inside but Velma refused. "I won't go in." "Yes you can!" Daphne cheered "Velma come in! That mean ole crow'll eat you if you don't!" Shaggy warned. "I wonder how dry humor and a constant need to flaunt intellect tastes?" Scooby pondered. Velma just stood outside shaking her head. The crow didn't come for a while, but in a split second it swooped down and picked up a screaming Velma. The gang all looked out the doorway to see the Great Crow take Velma to the giant tree. "Huh." Fred said shocked. --- "You know what I have to cheer us up gang, Daphne Blake promotional buttons!" Daphne pinned the buttons to each gang member. "Ow." They all said, rubbing their chests. "I think it's time to split up. Shaggy and Scooby, you two go investigate that huge tree, Daphne and I will research the town here." Fred explained. "But like... oooo. The monster lives there." Shaggy pointed out. "That's kinda a no-no." Scooby agreed. "Would you rather stay here and explore a library?" Fred asked. "On second thought, I haven't climbed trees in a while." Shaggy said. "Not since my youth." Scooby reminisced. "When I'm City elderwoman, I will make sure that all books contain pictures here in town." Daphne decreed. "Productive legislation." Fred said mockingly. "We'll go to the tree." Shaggy and Scooby walked out the library door. "Why if it isn't nominee for the Council of Elders Daphne Blake... how cute." Said a man walking up to Fred and Daphne. "Who are you?" Daphne asked. "And would you like one of my 'Blake's the Best Candidate' hats?" "Ha please. I'm actually your opponent. Austin Tritch. You really think you can make a change to this town?" Austin asked. "Well.. yeah!" Daphne smiled. "Oh honey, you've never been in politics have you." Austin giggled. "I was president of the school's puppet theater club." Daphne explained. "A lot of drama let me tell you." "Well this town is already perfect thanks to the rules and the Great Crow, we don't need som ditzy little girl to ruin it. I'll see you at tonight's election debate!" He said as he walked away, giggling. "Debate?!" Daphne panicked. "Fred I need a new outfit, preferably a pantsuit, a speech, and a podium." "Am I your campaign manager now or something?!" Fred asked. --- Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy approached the great tree. "Wow that's one big hunk of wood, huh Scoob." Shaggy said. "Uh huh." Scooby agreed. Some bird poop fell on Shaggy's shoulder. Scooby giggled. "Hehehehe." "Like, what is it?" Shaggy wondered. A bird pooped on Scooby last head and shaggy laughed. "Ok that is funny." Shaggy giggled. One more bird pooped and it landed beside them. The two gulped, looked up and saw a whole murder of crows preparing their rear-ends to fire. "It's the poopacolypse!" Scooby screamed. The two started running away when Detective Fro leaped into the scene on horseback. "Hold it right there trespassers!" He yelled at the two. "Poop or jail?" Shaggy asked. "Run!" Scooby screamed. The two ran and began to climb the great tree, multiple crows shooting their poop at them like rapid fire. "Like, we're being fired upon Sergeant Scoob!" Shaggy screamed. "Duck and cover!" Scooby ordered. The two continued to scale the giant tree and dodge crow poop when they spotted a branch holding a giant nest on it. The two got off onto the branch and walked over. Inside of the nest were two giant eggs. "Mmmm imagine the giant omelettes you could make with these things." Shaggy licked his lips. Scooby grabbed a knife and fork and approached one of the eggs, but it began to shake. Scooby jumped back. "The food is fighting back!" He cried. "Mmhhellp" said a voice from inside the egg. "Did that egg??" Shaggy asked. "Scream eggs and ham!" Scooby said terrified. All of a sudden, Velma broke out of the egg. She was covered in "yolk" "Ew..." Scooby and Shaggy said, disgusted. "Haha very funny. You think I wanted to end up in some weird plastic egg prison?" Velma commented. "Like, that egg is fake, geez, it looks so real." Shaggy examined the egg. "Yeah." Scooby agreed. "Alright so I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to bounce from this creepy nest." Shaggy said. "Agreed. And I'm pretty sure there's a secret to this tree." Velma said. Shaggy and Scooby followed her over to the tree's trunk where she pressed a button and an elevator door opened. "That's convenient." Scooby remarked. "Yeah and strange." Velma said. "Why would a giant crow need an elevator to reach his nest?" "What's upsetting is why Scoob and I didn't know about it before we scaled the entire tree." Shaggy sighed. "By the way is that bird poop on your shoulder and head?" Velma asked. "No comment." Scooby said as the three of them walked into the elevator. "Wait it says there's a floor above this one." Velma observed. "Umm I kinda just, like, want to leave before the big devil bird shows up." Shaggy said. "I know it's against the rules to even be at this tree according to the book, but I'm willing to break the rules for the sake of the mystery and go investigate that top floor!" Velma declared. She stood there motionless for a while. "I can do it! I can break a rule!" She still just stood there. Scooby eyed her and then pressed the button. The elevator rose to the top floor and let them out into a weird workshop/ security room. They all got out. "Like what is this weird place?" Shaggy asked. "I don't know, but whoever this room belongs to is keeping tabs on the entire town!" Velma exclaimed. She pointed at a feed of security footage of townsfolk. It showed a man double dipping, a woman drinking milk out of the gallon, and a man going to the express line with more than 10 objects. "Big brother." Scooby said. "Yeah exactly. But all of those people are breaking rules." Velma agreed, shaking her head. All of a sudden the room's ceiling (aka the top of the tree), began opening up and on the outside was the Great Crow! "SSQUUUUUAWWKKK!" The monster squawked at the three friends. "I'm scared, crow." Shaggy peeped. The three ran away and into the elevator. The intense music stopped and elevator music played as the three waited to get to the tree's base. When the door opened the music changed back and the three ran out as the crow swooped down at them. They ran past the pooping crows, who pooped themselves when they saw the Great Crow. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby ran back towards Murderville, occasionally dodging a divebombing Great Crow. "Where are Daphne and Fred?" Velma asked. "Fred says that Daphne's giving a speech at a pantsuit store." Shaggy read off of his phone. The three ran over to the store and saw Fred and Daphne through the store window, Daphne with her back to them while giving her speech and now in a purple pinstripe pantsuit and green ascot. While giving this speech, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are being chased by the Great Crow outside in the background. "So that's why, as your next Council Elderwoman, I would give power to the people. I'll make this town not as creepy and economically unstable due to a not surprising lack of tourism. And to the Great Crow and the town saying no we can't, to them I say...!" Daphne was about to finish when the Great Crow crashed through the window. "SQUUUAWWK!" It squawked. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma ran up behind it. "Oh hey guys." Daphne smiled and waved. The crow looked Daphne in the eye and squawked in her face. "Vote Daphne!" She said, stabbing a button in its eye. "Let's get out of here!" Fred screamed as the crowd cheered Daphne's name. "Agreed. See you tonight at the debate Murderville!" Daphne said as the whole gang ran out through the broken store window. The Great Crow followed. Chase scene starts. The gang runs through a bunch of stores and buildings on the block. Daphne still puts up her campaign posters. The crow grabs and picks up Daphne, but Shaggy and Scooby throw bread at it that they got from passing through a bakery. The crow instinctively chases after the bread. The gang runs to the outskirts of town and takes shelter in the Mystery Machine. The Great Crow follows and swoops down and picks up the Mystery Machine. He flies it to the center of town and drops the Mystery Machine and the gang in the middle of a fountain. The crow squawks and flies back to the giant tree. Chase end. The worn out gang rolled out of the back of the Mystery Machine into the fountain. All of a sudden the town elders and Austin Tritch walked up to the now wet gang. "Hmph. Well if it isn't Mrs. Rulebreaker Candidate?" Mrs. Reason giggled, the rest of the elders did the same. "The rule book clearly states that swimming in the fountain is off limits." Velma put her hands on her head. "I'm ashamed." "It seems that if she's broken this many rules, that she shouldn't be allowed to run for town elder." Austin smiled. Daphne stuck out her tongue. "That's not fair! The only reason I'm in the fountain is because of that crow!" "That's not just a crow, it's the Great Crow. And we trust it's judgement!" Said one town elder. "I deserve to be a candidate and attend that debate tonight." Daphne said. "As you probably know, I have a large following of townspeople. Wouldn't want them to rise up and overthrow the government if you ban me, would you?" The town elders looked at each other. "Fine Ms. Blake, you may stay in the race, but if you break any more rules, you will be forever banned from Murderville. Understood?" Mrs. Reason explained. "Understood." Daphne smiled. The group walked away confidently. "Like, Daphne, how are you gonna do that? This town has like a bajillion rules!" Shaggy exclaimed. "She'll need to study up." Velma said, handing her the book. The book was so heavy that Daphne collapsed. "I've got a better plan." Fred added. "Let's do this thing!" Scooby smiled. --- The gang walked as a team to the debate, being held on a platform in front of city hall. A big crowd was gathered and cheering Daphne's name. "Oh please guys, I'm not in this for me, I'm in this for you." She said. Daphne walked up to her podium as the rest of the gang took a bunch of different positions in the crowd. Austin Tritch walked up to his podium as the City Elders were seated, they were going to be the mediators. Detective Fro was acting as security, he kept a close eye on Shaggy and Scooby. "Good evening Murderville citizens." Said Elderwoman Reason. "Good morning City Elders. We humbly welcome you in our lowly presence." Said the crowd in a very rehearsed way. The gang tried to follow along but failed miserably. "Let's get this thing started, shall we?" Mrs. Reason announced. "The first question is for Ms. Blake. The crowd began cheering but the City Elders shushed them. "Ms. Blake, is it true that you have stolen millions of dollars from your campaign supporters?" "Ummm no actually. It's not. Where did that even come from?" Daphne said, confused. "I am not a crook." "Is it true that you've broken several of our town's dear rules?" Asked another elder. "Well...yes, but I was kinda forced, and also, I'm sure many of you have broken one of the many extraneous rules that this town has." Daphne said. "Extraneous?! How absurd!" Austin gasped dramatically. "Daphne Blake is it true you eat puppies?" Asked another town elder. "What? No! How is that a fair question?" Daphne exclaimed. "Boooooooo!" The crowd began to boo at the Elders. "Silence!" Mrs. Reason yelled. "SQUUUAWWWKKK!!!!!" The Great Crow swooped down from the giant tree and began attacking the crowd. "Now guys!" Daphne shouted. The gang all got into positions and pulled ropes. A giant bird cage began to fall from above the stage. "Mommy!" Austin shouted as he ran away in fright. The crowd fled and the Great Crow dodged as well as the bird cage actually fell, surrounding the City Elders. "Like Zoinks! The crow is out of the bag!" Shaggy screamed. "Citizens of Murderville!" Daphne said getting up to her podium. "It's been far too long since you haven't lived in fear of this monster. He's taken away your freedoms and your lives. So... attack!" The townspeople listened and ran up screaming to the Great Crow who tried to hit them away, but townsfolk tore away its feathers, and "skin" and it was clear that underneath was a large robot. Velma, with the urge to finally break the rules, ran over, and tore off the monsters head and threw it on the ground. "Yeah!" Velma cheered. "That was the most exhilarating moment of my life! Woohoo! Oh yeeeeeahhh!" "Alright, like calm down rulebreaker." Shaggy giggled. "Humans, so excitable." Scooby said. Inside of the robot was a man with a crow mask on. The townsfolk cheered after defeating the crow. "Now I think it's time to see who this feathered fiend really is..." Fred said tearing off the mask. "Detective Fro!" The whole town gasped. "Exactly." Daphne said. "But the Council of Elders isn't exactly innocent either." "Oh please where's your proof?" Mrs. Reason scoffed. "Well, history." Fred explained. "You see the Great Crow first appeared when the town was experiencing a high rate of crime. So that in itself is suspicious. It suggests that the monster was created in order to scare criminals into following the law." "And it was clear that the bird was nothing more than a fake. After all I was imprisoned in a prop egg, and the Great tree itself was nothing more than a well disguised skyscraper that had many security feeds used to monitor the citizens of Murderville." Velma explained. "The Council and the police used the Great Crow to not only to scare criminals, but also to scare the citizens into submission, so that they'd have all the power to do what they want." Daphne finished. "But the crime rate! We haven't had anyone imprisoned in over 10 years!" Mrs. Reason pleaded. "That may be, but in doing so, you've limited the freedoms of the people in order for them to follow dumb rules that shouldn't be law, they're just people's pet peeves. Citizens of Murderville, you deserve your freedom!" Daphne encouraged. "Mayor Daphne, Mayor Daphne!" The crowd cheered. "Ummm... about that... I kinda want to stay on the road with my friends but you know, you'll find someone to be mayor and I'm sure they'll rock." Daphne said. "But why'd you run for City Council then?" Asked an elderman. "I don't know I'm just kinda quirky I guess. I wanted justice." Daphne smiled and waved as the gang walked away. The crowd booed. Austin Tritch walked back onto stage heroically. "I can be your mayor!" He smiled. The crowd cheered, but Fred came back. "Ummmm... so where can we get gas?" He asked. "There's a gas station a mile north." Detective Fro said glumly. Fred gave a thumbs up and ran off as the crowd threw tomatoes at the gang. Writer's Note Feel Free to Review! (: Locations * Murderville * The Great Tree * City Hall Cast and Characters Villains * The Great Crow Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Daphneism: Running for city council Quotes * "Great Crow College... never heard of it. How's their academia?" -Daphne Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Catfish Co. Category:Episodes